Misunderstood
by Lil'-AngelwWings
Summary: Mark Calaway is faced with his own jealousy when he discovers his lover slept with his worst enemy. What he doesn't realize is that the affair was not by choice. Characters include: The Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, Shane McMahon, OC and others. PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

Jaime woke up with a headache from what felt like hell. She tried to raise her head to see where she was, but as if pushed back by some invisible weight, she fell back to the pillow. Staring at the ceiling she wandered where she was and what the hell had happened. She tried hard to recall the previous night's events. Then, when she felt the sheets being pulled away from her, she looked over and suddenly the pieces started coming together. Lying next to her was a man she had known, and now it seemed more than she would have liked to. Just beyond his form the empty bottle of Dom Perigion told an even more telling tale. She was sure she had slept with him, Shane McMahon, and the nausea creeping up inside of her was more than a side affect of too much alcohol.

As Shane turned over toward Jaime's way, he opened his eyes to find her back to him, and curled up in the blankets as if fearing she might freeze to death. Little did he know she did indeed fear death, but not at the hands of the bitter cold outside, but at the hands of a dying soul.

"Oh baby, I've wanted you for such a long time." Shane said as he stroked her hair contently.

The words that spilled from his mouth sent chills down Jaime's spine. It's not that she wasn't attracted to Shane, she was. The man was tall, dark, young and powerful. He had women falling all over him and often took advantage of those situations. But for Jaime, there was a distinct difference between observing from afar, and actually making physical contact. Never in her mind would she have willfully slept with Shane. She had a man in her life. A man that had powers over her that she would never understand. She didn't care to either, she just knew that he meant everything to her. How would she ever come to terms with what she had done. Not only was Shane her boss, but he was also the mortal enemy of her lover, The Undertaker.

As Shane rolled off the bed and headed for the shower, Jaime finally released her tears. She cried hard, but knew she had to get up and get home. Mark would be waiting for her. When she forced herself to rise from the bed, she felt a pain in the lower part of her body. It was as if someone were sticking her lower abdomen with needles. When she got to her feet, and just barely, she saw there were blood stains on the sheets.

"Oh my God" Jaime said to herself, covering her mouth.

Not being able to remember how she got to Shane's hotel room, or even how she came to be lying next to him on his bed, made it impossible for her to presume she was raped. But then, that was the first thing that came to her mind.

By the time Shane finished showering, Jaime was gone.


	2. The Previous Day

**Chapter 2**

_The previous day……_

"Damn it Mark, what do you want me to do? Jeff is my friend." Jaime yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jaime sat at the edge of the bed with just a tank top and bikini underwear. Mark lay behind her, with an angered look on his face. He reached over to the bed stand and grabbed a cigarette.

"Straight men don't have female friends Jaime, especially when they've already slept with that so called friend. Just doesn't happen." Mark replied coolly while lighting his cigarette.

Jaime rose from the bed. They have had this discussion before and frankly she was sick of it. Jeff Hardy was a friend and nothing more. Sure, Jaime had gotten to enjoy what most women would die for with Jeff, and that was one or two crazy nights of hot sex. But they were both a lot younger, a lot drunker and Jaime was single at the time. That didn't matter to Mark, Jaime was his girl and he would be the only one doing any 'hanging around" with her.

"Forget it Mark. If you don't know how much I love you, then maybe we should just call the whole thing off." Jaime spat as she rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Easy enough for you, now you can go fuck Jeff all you want!" Mark yelled as Jaime slammed the door before he could even finish his sentence.

Mark knew from his last remark that he was hitting below the belt. He knew that Jaime would never do anything to hurt him. Hell, he even knew that Jeff was a good guy and would never try anything with Jaime as long as Mark was in the picture. But, jealousy was one emotion Mark had no control over. He'd been cheated on and lied to in the past and never again would he be the one hurting in a relationship. If Jaime didn't like it, then tough shit. Mark was beginning to think that maybe he didn't need a woman in his life right now. If he needed company, he'd just go buy a dog.

After a few minutes, Jaime stormed out of the bathroom, grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Out!" Jaime answered and then slammed the door behind her.

At the bar, Jeff sat with his brother Matt and his ex-girlfriend Amy Dumas. He sipped slowly on a Bud Light longneck.

"Hey, isn't that Jaime over there?" Matt asked as he pointed in Jaime's direction.

"Sure is." Jeff responded and got up from his seat to invite her over.

Jaime had just finished picking songs from the jukebox when Jeff approached her.

"Hey girl what's up? Here by yourself?" Jeff's emerald green eyes stared down at Jaime. Concern on his face. Jaime looked up, somewhat relieved to see an old friend.

"Unfortunately yes. Mark and I got into it again."

"Sorry hon. 'Bout what?" Jeff asked.

"You." Jaime replied.

Jeff looked to the floor, kicking away a beer cap laying on the floor. The last thing he wanted to do was cause any problems between Jaime and Mark, and that's exactly why he had purposefully avoided Jaime on many occasions. What more could he do, move out of the state?

Jaime smiled at Jeff and lifted his head so he was facing her again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Mark's just in one of his asshole moods."

Jeff smiled at Jaime and then held out his arm for her to take. She gladly took it and he escorted her over to the bar where Matt and Amy waited.

Without paying much attention to the time, Matt, Amy, Jeff and Jaime had about four rounds of drinks between them. Everyone was having a great time and it was almost like old times for Jaime. Mark was fun to be with, but since they decided to live together, Jaime rarely had an opportunity to just hang out with her friends. After the fight she had earlier in the evening with Mark, the conversation she was having now with her friends was almost liberating.

By the time Matt got up and announced he needed to take Amy home before she tossed her cookies, it was almost midnight.

"You need a ride home?" Jeff asked Jaime.

"Naw, I'm going to order a glass of water then get a cab. You go ahead. Mark would freak if he saw you take me home."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, but knew she was right. He looked at Jaime one last time, grabbed her hand and gave the top of it a soft, yet innocent, kiss. Jaime's heart melted. Jeff was truly a Southern gentleman and would one day make any lady very, very happy.

Finally, Jeff followed Matt and Amy out of the bar, and Jaime sat alone ordering a glass of water from the bartender. She had hoped to sober up at least a little, before heading home and facing Mark for round two.

"Here you go hon." The bartender said as he placed a glass of water and the check in front of her. Before she had a chance to pick it up, a hand reached down and scooped the check off the bar.

"I got this." A voice from behind her announced.

When Jaime turned around she saw Shane McMahon reach for his wallet and hand the bartender a check card.

"Get me a scotch on the rocks and whatever she was drinking. Put everything on my bill." Shane ordered the bartender, who smiled back a Shane knowing the guy had money and there was a big tip for his compliance.

"No, please, I've had enough tonight. I was actually on my way home." Jaime told Shane.

To be honest, Shane was the last person Jaime expected to see at the local dive bar many of the wrestlers liked to hang out at during off hours. To say it was a dive is no exaggeration at all. The bar was known for its rough crowd and cheap drinks. It was the perfect watering hole for wrestlers because rarely did they come across any fans. Most people were too scared to even walk through the doors, but once in, the locals here were as friendly as ever, you just wouldn't want to cross them the wrong way.

Shane McMahon stood out like a sore thumb. The guy just reeked of money, and he was quite aware of the number of looks he was receiving. He didn't care though, he was a McMahon and as far as he was concerned, everyone else could go to hell.

"You going to leave me here to drink by myself?" Shane asked. Big brown puppy dog eyes staring over at Jaime.

God the guy had charm, Jaime thought to herself, but even though she was admittedly three sheets to the wind, she knew she had to get home and quick.

"Shane, I'm sorry, but Mark.."

Before she could finish, Shane placed his hand on her arm.

"No stay, just one. I insist." Shane smiled wide at Jaime insisting with is eyes.

In order to avoid any kind of uncomfortable confrontation, Jaime complied. This was Mark's boss, well actually Vince McMahon was Mark's boss, but this was the bosses' son. She didn't want to do anything that would make things bad for Mark. One drink, what's the worst that could happen?

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you. The next chapter will take you back to the present time when Jaime arrives back at Mark's place after her night with Shane McMahon, and I'll explain more about Mark and Shane's past history. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Need all the feedback I can get.**


	3. Back To Present Time

**Chapter 3**

_Back to present time…._

When Jaime opened the door to Mark's apartment, she saw that Mark was on the balcony smoking a cigarette. Before approaching him she took a deep breath. How could she ever tell him where she had been and what had happened when she wasn't even sure herself. The last thing she could remember was Shane picking up the check and ordering her a drink. If not for the obvious discomfort she was feeling and the blood stains on the sheets, she could have easily explained away that nothing happened. But she knew better. Something did happen. She just wasn't sure if it was by her own compliance, or if she was a willing partner at all.

"Mark." She said softly.

Mark turned to her. His eyes carried the weight of an all nighter behind them. It was obvious he didn't get much sleep.

"I waited for you. Where the fuck have you been Jaime?" He asked straight out, not in the mood for small talk or games.

Jaime walked over to Mark and tired to place her hand in his, but he pushed her away.

"No Jaime. Just answer the damn question." He demanded.

"I went to the bar. Matt and Amy were there and.."

"And Jeff, Jeff was there too wasn't he?" Mark asked.

Jaime looked to the floor. There was no sense in lying and Jaime didn't want to anyway. She knew Mark had been hurt by lies before in the past. If Mark was going to leave her, it would not be because she lied to him. She promised herself that was one thing she would never do.

"That's what I thought. Damn it Jaime!" Mark spat and pounded his fist onto the balcony railing.

"Please Mark, nothing happened between us. We all just talked and I just had a little too much to drink." Jaime tried to explain.

"Yeah, and where were you all night?"

"I got a room and slept it off." Jaime responded.

"So you were by yourself?" Mark asked.

At this point Jaime found it hard to look Mark in the face. Tears started to drain from her eyes. She didn't want to lose Mark. Telling the truth she would surely lose him, not telling the truth she would surely lose him. She chose instead not to respond.

Mark softened a bit when he saw how upset Jaime was becoming. He was pissed off, that's for sure, but was trying very hard to not let his jealousy get in the way. Jaime was unlike any other woman he had been with. She had never done anything to betray him before, so Mark decided he would at least try to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, you don't want to tell me now. That's fine." He moved over to Jaime and took her in his arms. "I was just worried about you."

Jaime looked up at Mark, his eyes showing compassion beyond his finely aged rugged facial features.

"I'm so sorry Mark. I'll never walk out on you like that again. I promise."

With that she buried her head into his chest while he rested his chin on her head. His arms wrapped tightly around her. She was going nowhere and he knew it.

Throughout the rest of the day, Jaime held in her mind a secret and it was killing her inside. She went over a thousand times in her head how she would tell Mark about Shane, but every time she only saw trouble.

Back before Jaime and Mark were even an item, Mark was married. Happily married or so it seemed. After he joined the WWE, he became involved in a storyline that would involve himself and Vince's son Shane. Shane and Mark oddly enough became friends. No one would have suspected it, because they were literally quite the opposite from each other. Mark was intense, serious and liked to drink whisky. Shane was easy going, relaxed and was more into fine wines than Kentucky Bourbon. Regardless, they formed a camaraderie not even they could understand, that is until Shane crossed the line.

One day as Mark was returning home from being on the road for three days straight, he noticed a gold button lying on the floor of his bedroom. When he went to confront his wife about it she nervously dodged the subject and said the button must have fallen off one of her blouses. That was all well and good, but it was obvious the button was from a man's blazer, not a woman's blouse.

Several days later, Mark noticed Shane wearing a black blazer jacket and low and behold, there was a gold button missing from the cuff. Again, Mark confronted his wife and she admitted to having slept with Shane on several occasions. Mark absolutely lost it. In his rage he practically destroyed their house. His wife called the cops after Mark threw a bottle in her direction missing her head by only inches. If the cops wouldn't have come to arrest him, he was sure he would have hit her. Mark was released from jail the following day, but the damage was done. Mark divorced his wife, and Shane and he have been mortal enemies ever since.

Much to Mark's displeasure, his arrest, divorce and all the details surrounding his wife's extra marital affairs became public knowledge in the locker room. He wanted desperately to confront Shane about the whole ordeal, but Vince warned him to stay away. In retrospect, it was probably for the best. Mark would have surely sent Shane to the hospital, and then sent to jail again for assault and lost his job.

When Jaime met Mark, she already knew of the circumstances involving his divorce. She already knew he had a violent temper and issues with jealously and trust. She didn't care. The moment she saw him, her stomach turned upside-down. She had fallen hard for the man known as the Undertaker. That's exactly what made telling him the truth now so difficult. Not only had she slept with another man, but it was Mark's worse enemy. How would she ever explain what had happened?

"How's the headache doing?" Mark asked as he and Jaime sat across from each other at dinner.

Jaime had been carrying a hang over the entire day. To make matters worse, she had been carrying guilt along with it. She cursed herself for getting so drunk. Surely she wouldn't have slept with Shane willingly knowing how much it would destroy Mark and her relationship.

"It's getting better, but now I think I'm getting a little nauseous." Jaime replied holding her stomach.

Maybe it was the food, maybe it was still the affects from the previous night. Whatever it was, Jaime felt like crap and simply wanted to get home. "You mind if we go home Mark? I'd rather just spend the rest of the night at home." Jaime suggested.

Mark couldn't help but to think that Jaime's sudden illness had more to do with whatever happened last night and less to do with a hangover. Based on past experiences, he couldn't help but to think that Jeff Hardy had something to do with Jaime's awkward behavior. Deep down inside he trusted Jaime, he even trusted Jeff, but after discovering that his good friend had been sleeping with his wife, trust just didn't come easy.

"Sure Jaime, let's get out of here." Mark replied trying to force a comforting grin.

After paying the bill, Mark got up from his seat and helped Jaime to her feet. Thinking of the ride home Mark wondered if he would need to attach a bucket to the side of his Harley to keep her from throwing up all over the street.

Jaime smiled back at Mark. She had prayed that by tomorrow things would get back to normal and last nights little events would simply be a thing of t he past.

"By the way, Vince wants me to go to a show in England this week, said someone dropped out last minute." Mark informed Jaime just as they were leaving the restaurant.

Jaime lifted an eyebrow. As far as she knew Vince promised Mark he wouldn't be touring overseas for a while. Overseas house shows were generally reserved for some of the younger superstars, not guys like the Undertaker who were needed for the more profitable U.S. shows.

"I'm guessing this was Shane's idea. The little twit never misses a chance to shove his authority in my face. He knows I hate traveling overseas." Mark said with spite.

As soon as Jaime heard Mark speak Shane's name her heart practically jumped out of her chest. Mark's hatred of Shane was almost obsessive. Ever since discovering that Shane was sleeping with his wife, Mark blamed Shane for everything. He even went so far as to say that if Jaime ever spoke to the man that Mark would leave her in a heartbeat. The fact that Mark was now suddenly asked to go overseas was all too coincidental. Mark was right, this had Shane written all over it and Jaime knew it.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think so far. Thank you for reading!!!**


	4. Shane's Plea

**Chapter 4**

Several days later, Jaime sat in the kitchen of her and Mark's home and quickly became overcome with nausea. This had been happening almost every morning now for the last week and she was now starting to worry.

After returning from the bathroom she checked the calendar on the wall. By her count she just had a few days until her cycle. She prayed it would come on time. Even though her and Mark had discussed that someday in the future if they decided to get married, both of them would like to have kids, they were very careful now that, that would not happen. Neither were ready for it and in Jaime's mind their relationship still needed a lot of work.

In the meantime she would just have to deal with whatever illness she had, and every time she was sent running to the bathroom, she tried desperately to dismiss it as the flu.

While Jaime headed upstairs to lie down on the bed, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Jaime, its Mark." The man on the other end replied.

Jaime was relieved to hear his voice. Even though Mark had only left yesterday, she missed him terribly. Ever since their fight the week before, things were going well between them. Mark seemed to have gotten over the fact that Jaime was so drunk she neglected to even call Mark and simply got a room to "sleep it off" until the next morning. What Jaime didn't realize is that Mark had not forgotten, but he loved her and was trying desperately to rebuild the trust he had lost due to his first marriage.

"Mark? How's England." Jaime asked perking up.

"Rainy. How are you feeling, still sick?" Mark asked.

"Unfortunately yes. I wish you were here babe. I just want to feel your arms around me while I try to get rid of whatever crap I have." Jaime returned.

"It's just a few days. I'll be home before you know it. Just stay in bed and keep the sheets warm for me." Mark suggested playfully.

Jaime smiled. The thought of him coming home and into the bed with her sent a warmness through her body. Then, before she could reply she heard a knock at the door downstairs.

"Oh damn, someone's at the door. I better get going." Jaime said as she sat up and tried to run her fingers through her hair so it didn't look so matted. It was already close to noon and she had spent most of the morning just lying around.

"You expecting someone?' Mark asked suspiciously.

"No. Don't worry, I'll check to see who it is before I open the door." Jaime said nonchalantly.

Mark was an old fashioned kind of guy and very protective of whatever woman he was with. He hated that Jaime was by herself and he couldn't be there to help her if she needed him. Call it paranoia, but in his lifetime Mark had learned that a lot of people just could not be trusted.

"Okay babe, but please, if you don't know who it is, don't open the door." Mark warned. "I love you. See you soon." Mark finished and then hung up the phone.

Jaime smiled to herself, God how she loved that man. If only there wasn't so much history and hurt between them, she was sure the two of them would be married and living happily ever after.

The stranger at the door continued to knock. It was evident that whoever it was, was not going away. Jaime can down the steps in short cotton shorts and a tank top. Her silky brunette hair now bound up like a bun on the top of her head.

"Coming!" She called out as she approached the door and then peaked through the peep hole to see who it was. As soon as she recognized the man on the other side she rolled her eyes.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she opened the door to him.

"I wanted to talk to you, about the other night." Shane replied innocently.

The other night? The other night was a blur and one she would live to regret for the rest of her life. The only positive thing about the other night is she doesn't actually remember having sex with Shane, she only knew based on how she felt and what she saw the next morning that, that is what happened.

"So why wait now when you know damn well that Mark is out of town? By the way, Mark knows it was you who booked him for the overseas trip. He's too not happy about it." Jaime told him.

"I didn't have a choice. You know how much Mark hates me. This was the only way I could get you alone." Shane said. "Can I come in?"

"No. Say what you have to say then leave. I don't like you being here." Jaime replied sternly. If she to kick Shane where it hurt for him the get the point she would have. Jaime was pretty feisty when she needed to be. It was one of the things that drew Mark to her in the first place.

Shane didn't like the answer, but he would accept it.

"Jaime, I know you're not happy. Mark's possessiveness is killing you. He was the same way with his first wife Sarah, now he's doing the same this with you. I can't stand to see it." Shane told her.

Jaime had to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that Shane was even insinuating such a thing. Besides the fact that Shane was completely wrong, it was none of his business what went on between her and Mark anyway.

"Shane McMahon, how dare you! Sarah ripped Mark's heart out when he found out she was sleeping with you, his supposed best friend. You make me sick Shane and I want you to leave now.' Jaime demanded, now starting to get extremely worked up inside.

Shane smirked slightly.

"Well that brings me to my point. You weren't exactly pushing me away the other night. I think you want me just as bad as I want you. Mark will only hurt you Jaime. I know him. I know how he is. I knew him way before you ever came along." Shane said as he stepped closer to Jaime.

Jaime was now starting to feel the nausea creep up from her stomach, causing a lump in her throat.

"Is it me you want, or is it the fact that you want something that belongs to Mark, just to make sure he knows you're the boss. First Sarah, now me." Jaime shook her head in frustration. Why couldn't Shane just leave them alone? He had caused enough damage simply by betraying Mark in the first place. "By the way, whatever happened to Sarah, or was she simply your flavor of the month?"

Shane looked away. Truth be told, he never loved Sarah, they were simply two rabbits in heat. The fact that she was married to Mark was no concern to Shane. He was a McMahon. He had been used to getting what he wanted. Now there was Jaime and Shane wanted more than just to sleep with her. Shane found Jaime not only to be beautiful on the outside, but sexy on the inside as well. After the way Mark had treated Sarah when he found out about her affair, Shane was certain that Jaime didn't deserve a man like that. A man who had no control over his temper. A man who's jealousy was well documented through time. She needed a man like Shane who could shower her with whatever things she desired.

"We got bored with each other. It was just sex. That's not how I feel about you though. You're beautiful Jaime. I can't stand to see Mark hurting you." Shane replied drawing closer to her.

"Listen Shane, the only reason I slept with you was because I was drunk and didn't know what the hell I was doing. Had I been even half sober there is no way that would have ever happened. I know what kind of man you are Shane and I would never in a million years leave Mark for a spoiled little rich boy like you!"

Suddenly Jaime felt her head get light. Shane also noticed the color quickly draining from Jaime's face.

"Jaime, you okay?" He asked.

But before Jaime could answer her knees buckled and she had passed out. Luckily Shane was close enough to her where he could catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my God, Jaime!" He said to her, shaking her arm to try and wake her.

When Jaime didn't respond, Shane quickly realized he needed to get her to the emergency room, so without hesitation he picked her up and put her in the back of his $60,000 Range Rover. Before he knew it he was on the road driving as quickly as possible to the nearest hospital.


	5. The News

**Chapter 5**

When Jaime woke up she was surprised to see herself hooked up to an IV and laying in a hospital bed. Before she had any time at all to collect her thoughts, the doctor entered her room with a chart in his hand.

"How are you feeling Miss Sumner?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted. Your husband brought you here about an hour ago." The doctor explained.

Wait a second, did he just say 'husband'? Jaime struggled to quickly recollect what had happened, then it came to her. The man he was referring to was Shane.

"Doctor, he's not my husband. Is he still here?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, ma'am. He's right outside and is very anxious to see you. I just assumed he was your husband by the way he insisted on seeing you. I'm sorry." The doctor explained.

Jaime was now hysteric. All she wanted to do was get dressed and get home without having to face Shane at all. She knew he would only use the situation as if she now owed him something. She feared what that might be.

"If you like you're free to go, but there is one thing you should know." The doctor said before Jaime got up from the bed to find her clothes. Her heart was beating in double time as she waited for the doctor to finish. "You're pregnant." He told her, like a bomb dropping on her soul.

Suddenly Jaime felt as if she would pass out all over again. She feared after suffering from several days of nausea that Shane had got her pregnant. Now her worst fears had been confirmed. She struggled to control her breathing as she began to hyperventilate.

"Miss Sumner, are you okay?" The doctor asked quickly grabbing her a glass of water.

"Does he know? The man outside, does he know I'm pregnant?" Jaime asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. We thought he was your husband." The doctor shamefully admitted

Jaime covered her hand over her mouth. She felt as if she was living a nightmare. Mark would be home in a few days and she would have to somehow tell him the truth. But how? She knew deep down inside that if she didn't tell him, Shane surely would.

"Tell him to leave, please doctor. I can't see him." Jaime begged.

The doctor could tell by Jaime's frantic behavior that she was desperate. He agreed to ask Shane to leave after confirming that Jaime would have someone else pick her up from the hospital. She was in no condition to be traveling alone.

"Okay Miss Sumner, but you must take care of yourself. Your blood sugar levels indicate that you are at high risk of losing the fetus if you have any more of these little spells. Is that clear?" The doctor asked.

Jaime nodded. Sure she understood, but how could she possibly keep herself from all the stress that caused her to pass out in the first place given what she knows now?

As the doctor left the room Jaime immediately called the one man she knew she could turn to.

"Jeff, it's me Jaime. I'm at the hospital. I need you to come get me. Please." She said as soon as Jeff picked up the phone.

"Okay Jaime, I'll be right there." Jeff responded without hesitation

Jeff Hardy knew better than to ask any further questions now. The fact that Jaime was calling him from a hospital was urgency enough for him to simply drop what he was doing and get the hell over there as fast as he could.

When Jeff finally arrived, Jaime was in her room pacing and trying to stay calm. She had been rehearsing in her mind how she would even begin to tell Mark the truth about everything, be she kept running into the same conclusion: Mark would surely leave her and go after Shane. If that were to happen, Jaime was sure that Mark again would lose his job and end up in jail. That was the last thing she wanted to have happen.

"Jaime, are you okay?" Jeff said as he opened the door and rushed over to her.

"Oh Jeff." She replied as she broke down in tears.

Jeff moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately fell into his embrace and cried into his chest, her hands covering her face. Jeff did everything he could to calm her. He gently stroked the top of her head, bending down to kiss it every so often. Once he was able to tell she had collected herself a bit, he stepped back to look at her. His hands still firmly holding on to her arms.

"Jaime, what happened? Why are you here? Is it Mark? Did he hurt you?" Jeff asked.

Jeff, like everyone else was well aware of Mark's history. The man had a temper and there was no telling what he would do if pushed over the edge.

"No. Mark's out of town. It's Shane." She replied.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. He wasn't even sure which Shane she was referring to? Shane Helms or Shane McMahon. 

"Shane who, McMahon?" He asked.

Jaime nodded as she began wiping away her tears.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant, and Shane's the father." She confided and then the tears once again started to come.

Jeff stepped away from Jaime in disbelief. How on earth had she ever come to sleep with Shane in the first place he wondered? As far as he knew Jaime had been with Mark for almost a year now and had never once cheated on him, least of all someone like Shane McMahon.

"What? You slept with Shane McMahon? Jaime, what were you thinking? When?" Jeff asked still confused by the whole thing.

"The other night, at the bar. Shane came in after you Matt and Amy left. He bought me a few drinks and we started talking." Jaime paused. As she recalled the events she was pained at how stupid and ridiculous it all was. She cursed herself for not being more adamant about leaving when Shane approached her, knowing how much Mark hated the man in the first place."

Jeff stared hard at Jaime. She was his friend, he cared for her deeply, but what she had just revealed concerned him. The look on his face was now a mixture of compassion and disappointment. Jaime could see the disappointment in Jeff's eyes and she hated herself for it. The simple act of just trying to explain what happened, and reliving everything, was difficult enough. She couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to explain it to Mark.

"It wasn't by choice Jeff. I was drunk and I think Shane may have taken advantage of that." She continued staring down at the floor. He tears now making a small puddle next to her feet.

"Are you saying he raped you Jaime, because if you are you have to tell the police, Vince, anyone." Jeff retorted.

"Damn it, I don't know. Like I said, he bought me a few drinks. Next thing I knew he was taking me back to his place, I could hardly walk I was so fucked up. That's all I remember. I passed out Jeff." Jaime confided.

Jeff tried desperately to put together what she was telling him. Shane was the boss's son, it's not like Jeff knew him all that well, or the kind of man he actually was. He had a hard time believing that any man, especially Shane who with all his money and power certainly had no trouble getting women, would do such a thing.

"So the sick son of a bitch fucked you while you were out cold? That's rape to me Jaime." He said trying to force the issue in order to make sure Jaime had her facts straight. Of course when it came down to either believing a McMahon or Jaime, he would pick Jaime every time.

"It's not like I said no." Jaime admitted. She didn't want to believe she had been raped. In her mind she was the one at fault for getting so drunk in the first place.

"Fuck Jaime, how could you say no, you were passed out. Are you sure he had sex with you?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. The next morning I felt sore. There were blood stains on the sheets. Damn it Jeff, what the hell am I going to do?" Jaime asked now starting to shake visibly.

"So Mark doesn't know what happened, you never told him the truth?" Jeff asked.

"How could I? He hates Shane. I got drunk. I should have known better. With everything that Mark's been through I'm just afraid of how he'll react." She replied

Jeff was fully aware of what Jaime was now faced with. Although he and Mark had never gotten along in the past, he was sure Mark was a good man. He was sure that Mark, despite the well publicized arrest and divorce from his first wife, would take Jaime's side. Even if it took him a little time to do so, Mark would eventually come around.

"Listen, I'll help you, but you need to tell Mark the truth, especially if you're pregnant carrying Shane's baby. You can't act as if it's Mark's. That kind of shit will catch up to you Jaime." Jeff told her.

He'd never seen Jaime so upset before and it was obvious Jaime needed him.

"I know... Oh God Jeff, what have I done?" Jaime asked and then once again fell into Jeff's arms. She needed to feel his warm embrace. She needed someone strong to tell her it would be okay.

"Jaime, it's not your fault. Shane knew what he was doing. He got you that drunk on purpose. You didn't say no, but you didn't say yes either. He raped you Jaime, there's no other way to put it. Surely Mark will see that." Jeff explained as he held onto her.

Deep down inside though Jeff was not so certain in what he was saying. He had to admit, if he were Mark he'd flip out as well, but by Jaime keeping the truth from him would only make things worse.

"I'll go with you Jaime, but you have to tell Mark you're pregnant as soon as possible." Jeff warned.

Jaime pulled away and looked up at Jeff with tear stained eyes. She knew he was right, and as soon as Mark got home, that's what she would do.

**A/N: Please review and thank you for your input!!!!!!**


	6. Flashback

**A/N: I just want to thank Lil'MissCena for suggesting a flashback. For storyline purposes I think it's probably important for at least the reader to know what happened between Jaime and Shane, even if Jaime doesn't. Warning though, this chapter will contain the insinuation of rape, so if that sort of thing disturbs you, please take note. Thank you!**

**Chapter 6**

FLASHBACK

Jaime finished off her second glass of wine and knew it was time to leave. Despite the fact that Shane was being nothing but the perfect gentleman, Jaime had to get home before she either passed out or threw up all over the place. Besides all that, she knew Mark would be waiting for her and was probably worried to death. As far as worrying that Shane would get offended if she left, Jaime had done her due diligence without being rude. She let him buy her one drink just to be polite. The second drink though was probably not a good decision, but at that point she was way past rationality.

"Shane, I really need to get home." She said slurring every word that came out of her mouth. Her eyes now struggling to stay open.

Shane smiled. He found it quite amusing how drunk Jaime actually was. The fact that she was practically falling all over him made it even more amusing.

"Okay, I'll give you a ride. There's no way I'm putting you in a cab now. In your condition its better you ride with someone you know." Shane suggested.

Jaime could barely make out Shane's words. She just needed to lay down somewhere. So when Shane helped her up off the bar stool she was more than happy to allow him to wrap his arm around her waist and support her as she staggered out the door.

"I need to call Mark." Jaime recalled, gaining just that one second of awareness before falling back into a mindless stupor.

While Shane continued on, helping Jaime to his car, Jaime tried digging through her purse for her cell phone, but everything was so blurry she wasn't even sure if she was looking in the right place. Shane laughed to himself as he watched her struggle.

"Hey don't worry about it." Shane said as he pulled her hand out of her purse and held it affectionately. "I've got a cell phone. As soon as we get in the car I'll give him a call and let him know what's going on." Shane replied reassuringly.

Jaime forced a smile. Had she been sober she would have realized that what Shane was saying made no sense at all. Mark hated Shane and Shane knows it. Why on earth would Shane call Mark and tell him that he has his girl and is bringing her home safely. If anything, Shane was enjoying the fact that he knew Mark was worried. Unfortunately for Jaime, all sense of reason had been drowned out by alcohol, otherwise she would have know that Shane was full of shit.

Once Shane and Jaime reached the car, Shane balanced Jaime in his arms with one hand and opened the door with the other. Before gently placing her in the passenger's seat he stood her up as best he could and looked her in the eyes, removing any stray hairs away from her face.

"God you're beautiful Jaime. What the hell are you doing with a guy like Mark?" He asked knowing full well that the words were lost. Then, cupping her face with his hands he pulled her in to taste her lips. Jaime made now motion to resist and to be honest wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

When Shane released his lips from hers he gently placed her into the car and then closed her in. Swinging around to the driver's side he held a satisfied smile on his face.

On the way home Shane looked over at Jaime who now had her head leaned up against the passenger side window. Her eyelids now almost completely shut. She was dead to the world and in her mind praying that the night would be over soon.

Shane pulled into the valet parking outside his Manhattan loft. An attendant helped him get Jaime out of the car with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything okay Mr. McMahon?" He asked.

Shane smiled at the young man.

"Just a little drunk. She'll be fine. Thanks man." He told the attendant and then placed a ten dollar bill in his hand.

Once Shane finally made it into his loft he plopped Jaime on the bed so that she was lying on her back. Jaime by now was in and out of sleep and Shane grabbed a pillow to make sure she was laying on it comfortably. As he watched her, Shane couldn't help but to let his eyes roam all over her body. There she was, a gorgeous, well put together young woman. Her skin was milky smooth, her hair silky and thick, her lips full and luscious, and the curves on her body more sensual than any playboy model.

Jaime somewhere in the back of her mind knew that she was not at home but simply lying somewhere on a bed with sheets and a pillow. As soon as her head hit the bed she knew it was all over. Trying to lift her head now would only send a surge of nausea through her body. She was thankful to finally be lying down, but she wanted and needed Mark by her side.

"Mark?" She called out still struggling to collect her bearings and figure out where the hell she was.

Shane smiled down at Jaime as soon as he heard Mark's name. In his mind, Mark had, had his chance, tonight, Jaime would be with him.

"Mark." Jaime said again but this time with less emphasis, she was now only a few seconds from completely passing out.

As Shane continued to hover over her he began to loosen his tie and then take off his shirt. While undressing himself he stopped every few seconds to take in Jaime's body, rubbing his hands up and down her thigh, hips and stomach. When he removed his belt he leaned further into her, now exploring every inch of her breasts as he removed her top and unhooked her bra. Jaime in the meantime hadn't moved and only short, diffused moans could be heard escaping her mouth.

Once Shane had removed her top he then pulled down her panties, slowly, and careful not to miss feeling her soft skin as he lowered them down to her ankles and then tossed them onto the floor. Once he had her completely naked he slowly worked his way back up her body, but this time with his tongue tracing every curve. He took special attention of Jaime's belly button ring as his tongue traced around it. Then he moved further up and took both her nipples in with his mouth, tickling them until they were hard enough to his pleasing. Slowly he continued to move upward feathering Jaime's neck with little kisses until he had reached her mouth. It was at that moment he climbed completely on top of her, unzipping his pants and maneuvering himself into position. Then in one quick motion, he was inside of her, the aggression and jolt of which actually woke Jaime for a brief second with a painful cry. Shane paid no attention to the sounds of the half conscious woman beneath him. As his hips moved up and down, Jaime could not fight. She could feel pain surging through her body with every aggressive buck into her hips, but she was not completely aware of what was happening. When Shane took his hand and ran it through her hair she could feel the tingling on her head. Things were happening, but for all she knew it was simply a dream.

When Shane had finally reached his climax he released into Jaime with one final push and then rested on her until he could catch his breath. Once all of his bodily functions had made their way back to normal he rolled off of Jaime and got up from the bed. He stared at her prone naked body as he adjusted himself, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt. He shook his head and thought about what had happened.

"Damn Jaime, even when you're a drunk passed out mess you're beautiful. We'll have to do it again sometime." He said to her almost mockingly knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

Then bending down to give her one final kiss on the forehead he continued.

"Fuck Mark. He'll never be good enough for you. You're mine sweetheart, whether you know it yet or not." Were Shane's final words before heading off to the bathroom to clean up.

PRESENT TIME

Jaime stood with Jeff just outside the apartment she shared with Mark. Mark had retuned home from his trip and it was time for Jaime to tell him she was pregnant.

When Jeff had insisted that he be there with her, Jaime could not refuse. She feared the worst when the truth finally did come out and she knew that Jeff would not let things get out of hand between her and Mark. Whether Mark liked it or not Jeff was a friend and always would be.

"I don't know if I can do this Jeff." She confided.

Jeff took her hands and looked her in the eyes with his piercing stare.

"You have to Jaime. If you want things between you and Mark you have to tell him everything. He's got to know you're pregnant and who the father is." Jeff insisted.

Jaime knew he was right. She cursed herself still to this day for somehow winding up in bed with Shane. If only she would have simply left the bar instead of being talked into one more drink things would have been so much different. Jaime had always been one to give people the benefit of the doubt. She didn't know how many times she had been warned from other people about Mark and his temper, but she didn't listen. She loved Mark and knew that the mistakes he'd made in the past were exactly that, in the past. So when Mark would go off about how Shane was nothing but a weasel and an ego stroking asshole, Jaime reasoned to herself that he couldn't possibly be that bad. She knew now though that everything Mark had said about Shane was true.

Regardless though, the question of how she came to sleep with Shane was not important anymore, was she raped or wasn't she, she may never know, the fact would remain that she did and now she was pregnant. The stain of her past transgressions would now always be there to remind her.

"Okay Jeff. But no matter what happens I just want to thank you, for everything." Jaime said forcing a smile on her face.

Jeff replied back with his own warm smile, giving her confidence that she could do it. She would walk in that door and tell Mark the truth. She loved him more than life itself and that's what drove her forward.

**A/N: Sorry about the heavy visuals. Hope I didn't disturb anyone too much. I just wanted to show how things went down and how dangerous and common things like date rape can be. If anyone has ever gone through something like that I hope this chapter did not offend or upset you in anyway. R&R Thanks!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 7**

Jaime stepped into the doorway with Jeff closely behind. From the foyer she could see Mark in the kitchen getting a beer from the refrigerator. As soon as Jeff closed the front door behind him it immediately drew Mark's attention to Jaime's direction.

"Jaime!" Mark called out happy to know Jaime was there.

Jaime held her breath for a second, and then made her way toward the kitchen forcing a smile.

"Mark." She responded softly.

Mark looked at Jaime. He had missed her face and sheer presence while being on the road. What felt like years was only three days.

As Jaime walked closer, Mark suddenly noticed she was not alone.

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked coldly and sternly, slamming his beer on the table next to him and staring hard at the young Hardy.

"Mark, please, we need to talk. I asked Jeff to be here." Jaime replied begging Mark's understanding.

Mark narrowed his eyes, pinning them on Jeff Hardy.

"Our business doesn't concern Hardy that is unless you're fucking around on me." Mark replied getting angrier by the second.

Even though since meeting Jaime he had been working on defeating his own jealousy and anger, there were just some things Mark could not overlook. One of those things was the fact that Jaime's ex-boyfriend was now standing in his kitchen.

"No Mark, I've never cheated..." Jaime stopped before she could finish.

She simply could not find the words knowing that she was about to explain she was pregnant with another man's child. Jeff now realized that Jaime was wavering. He felt strongly that if she backed down now she may never find the courage again to tell Mark the truth. He decided to step in.

"Jaime's never messed around on you Mark. She loves you." Jeff interceded.

"Shut up Hardy, nobody asked you." Mark replied with a finger pointing in Jeff's direction.

"Mark stop, please. Jeff is here as a friend." Jaime pleaded and then reached for Mark's hand to try and settle him down. Then she continued. "Mark, I would never do anything to hurt you, I pray to God you know that. You mean everything to me." Jaime told him sincerely.

Mark maintained his bravado. Deep down inside he believed Jaime in what she was saying, but he wouldn't dare let another man see his vulnerability.

"Okay, so what do you need to tell me that so obviously involves your little green haired friend?" Mark replied, taking a verbal shot at Jeff.

Jaime looked toward the ground as tears now started to fill her eyes. The shame she was now feeling was almost overwhelming. This was by far the hardest thing she has ever had to do in her life.

"Mark, I'm pregnant." She confessed after several seconds of trying to collect herself.

"You son of a b..." Mark stated as he made a b-line directly in Jeff's direction assuming that he was the father.

In his rage, Mark grabbed Jeff by the collar and slammed him hard against the wall. Truth be told, Jeff would rather Mark go after him than lose it and go after Jaime.

"No Mark please, It's not Jeff's!" Jaime yelled causing Mark to let go of Jeff and turn back in Jaime's direction.

"What do you mean it's not Jeff's, I sure as hell know it's not mine." Mark snapped.

Jaime could now feel her whole body start to shake. As Jeff glanced down at Jaime's hand's it looked as if she was suffering from some sort of mini convulsion. He immediately moved closer to her for comfort and urged her forward.

"It's Shane's Mark. I am carrying Shane McMahon's baby." Jaime confessed.

Mark's eyes widened in disbelief. He could barely stomach what he had just heard and what went from disbelief, quickly turned into an uncontrollable rage.

As Mark clenched both his fists he searched for anything but Jaime to turn his anger on. So, grabbing the closest thing that meant nothing to him he took the beer bottle sitting on the table next to him and threw it hard across the kitchen. The bottle smashed into a thousand pieces as Jaime let out a scream in fear of what Mark might do next. She hated the suffering he was now having to go endure and quickly placed her hands over her eyes as the tears now streamed like a river.

Jeff held on to Jaime and watched as Mark's anger now turned violent.

"Son of a bitch!" Mark screamed as he now grabbed a chair from under the kitchen table and tossed it against the wall, shattering the window just above the sink.

Still struggling to digest what Jaime had told him, Mark paced back and forth in heavy breathing, his fists still clenched at his side.

"Damn it Jaime, how could you? Fucking Shane McMahon? You bitch!" Mark shouted in her face.

Even though in normal circumstances he never would have dreamed of ever calling Jaime something like that, the word simply spilled out as if he no longer had control of what he was saying.

Before any further damage could be done, Jeff became Jaime's voice knowing that she was too torn up to speak at the moment.

"Jaime didn't do anything wrong Mark. Shane got her drunk and then took advantage of her. She was passed out when the mother fucker brought her to his room." Jeff yelled back now stepping closer to Mark and ready to fight if needed.

Mark turned to Jaime.

"Is that true Jaime? Don't fucking lie to me right now, I need to know the truth. Did Shane do what Jeff said?" Mark asked, his voice still laced with anger.

Jaime lifted her head and brought her hands down from her face. It was obvious from the redness below her eyes that the salt of her tears were now starting to sting.

"Yes. The night I didn't come home I ended up back at Shane's room. I was just trying to be polite, I was drunk before he even got to the bar. He insisted on buying me a few more drinks. I passed out Mark, I don't remember all the details. I woke up the next morning in Shane's bed. There was blood on the sheets and I could feel the soreness. I knew what had happened." Jaime explained hating the fact that she had to relive it all over again.

Mark turned away trying to register everything in his head. Every detail of that night was like a knife being twisted and turned in his back. If what Jaime was saying was true, then how could he be angry at her? Yes he hated the fact that she had gotten so drunk that she lost all awareness, but he had been there a few times himself. Having someone basically rape you was not the kind of price anyone should have to pay for one stupid night of drunken oblivion.

Trying hard to control the anger that still lingered inside of him, Mark wanted Jaime to know that he would not leave her. At least not yet. There was still the fact that Jaime was carrying Shane's baby. Mark wondered if he would ever be able to come to grips with that fact.

"Damn it Jaime, why? Why did this shit have to happen? That no good piece of shit is going to pay." Mark threatened as his voice went from soft to harsh.

Both Jaime and Jeff looked at each other and back at Mark. They could read what lie behind his eyes and that was reason enough alone to fear what lie ahead for Shane McMahon.

"Please Mark, don't go after Shane. It will just make things worse." Jaime pleaded as she delicately placed a hand on Mark's chest.

Mark looked down at Jaime with a hard stare.

"I'm sorry girl." He told her and then was out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Shane spotted Mark outside in the lobby he dialed the number for security. He knew why he was there and Shane was at least smart enough to know that he was no match for Mark.

"McMahon, you son of a bitch, you have some explaining to do." Mark said as soon as he stepped into Shane's office.

Shane got up from behind his desk and took a few steps backwards.

"What's to explain? Jaime and I made love because you couldn't take care of her. She's hot Mark, you can't expect something like that to go unnoticed. What can I say, you have good taste in women." Shane replied with a smirk.

Mark's already heated temperature suddenly rose twenty more degrees. He wanted to kill the little twit. Almost unconsciously, Mark made a few steps toward Shane, but before he could get too close, two security officers came up behind him and held him by both his arms.

"Stay away from her boy!" Mark demanded.

Shane shook his head mockingly. It's not like he wanted a baby, he wanted Jaime, but the fact that he had got her pregnant now meant that he would now be a part of her life whether she or Mark liked it or not.

"You know that's not possible now Mark. Not only did she get the fuck of a lifetime from me, she's also now carrying my baby." Shane said with his arms now folded across his chest and a smile plastered on his face.

"You.."

Mark said before violently shaking away the two security officer's grip and going after Shane.

As soon as Shane saw that Mark was free his eyes widened and he backed away as quickly as possible until he was pinned up against the wall. Mark was able to grab his collar and take one hard swing so that his fist landed directly in Shane's face. Shane's neck snapped backwards from the impact as he immediately grabbed his jaw with one hand and tried to cover up with the other. Before Mark had a chance to take another swing, the security officers had regained control of him and started dragging him away from the now shaken ShaneOMac.

"You sick bastard!" Mark yelled pointing a finger in Shane's direction. "This isn't over."

"You're right Mark, it isn't. I've wanted Jaime for a long time. You have no idea how to treat a woman, but I do. Just ask Sarah." Shane replied while still holding his chin.

Mark tried desperately once again to go after Shane but the security officers were successful enough in dragging him out of Shane's office and through the lobby. As soon as Shane saw that Mark was gone he closed his office door and locked it in order to avoid any further confrontations.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. If you like this story tell a friend! (lol). Your feedback is much appreciated!!!!**


	8. Mark's Revenge?

**Chapter 8**

It had been six long hours since Mark stormed out of the house upon hearing Jaime tell him that she was pregnant with Shane's baby. Jaime cried for most of the day, waiting by the phone with the hopes that Mark would call at any second. Jeff had stayed with her the whole time. He knew she would need someone to keep her sane.

"He'll be fine Jaime, he'll call. Don't worry." Jeff tried to console.

"You don't know him like I do Jeff. It's his temper. I'm just afraid he'll go after Shane and do something crazy. I don't want to lose him damn it!" Jaime replied, a mix of both frustration and distress in her tone.

"I know hon." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Although Jeff was there to give Jaime what little comfort he could, he felt helpless. The Jaime he had come to know, and in the past slept with, was always so strong, independent and grounded. But as he stood there holding her in his arms he felt as if she was no more than a frail child. He worried about the baby she was carrying inside and wondered if the two of them would survive.

A part of him had hoped that Mark would indeed go after Shane to teach the little prick a lesson, but the other part cursed Mark for leaving Jaime like this. Mark's anger seemed almost selfish. If Mark really wanted to do something about the situation he would be there with Jaime, not off trying to right the world with his fists, Jeff thought to himself. Beating up Shane may have offered him temporary satisfaction, but it wasn't going to change what had happened. Mark would be of no use to Jaime if he were to wind up in jail or worse.

"You should go lay down. I'll stay up in case the phone rings." Jeff urged as he gently stroked Jaime's hair.

Jaime wiped her eyes and looked up at Jeff and smiled. Never in a million years would she have thought the man she had a few one night stands with, before Mark had even entered the picture, would be the very same man she had become so close to today. It was no wonder the man had women falling all over him. Jeff Hardy was easy on the eyes and full of soul.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was now close to seven o'clock in the evening and Shane McMahon was heading home for the day. His vehicle was one of the few cars still left in the parking garage at the WWE Corporate office.

As he made his way through the garage he carried a briefcase in one hand and held a cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he fumbled for his car keys with the other hand.

"No more pushes for that guy. He's out of control. Besides, no one wants to see a geriatric holding the title." Shane explained to the other person on the line, unaware that someone was coming up right behind him.

Mark smiled at Shane as he watched the young McMahon unlock the doors to his 60K dollar SUV. His feet were barely able to hold his tall frame steady. It was obvious that Mark had not only been drinking but he was by sheer definition or the word, drunk.

"Hey boy, where you headed?" Mark asked Shane to draw his attention toward him

Shane nearly jumped out of his skin. Not only was he not expecting anyone to be standing right behind him, but he certainly wasn't expecting to see Mark. As Shane spun around to face him, he could tell right away that Mark was drunk. The smell of whiskey on his breath nearly knocked him over as well.

Mark methodically walked up to Shane causing him to step backwards into his car. Shane's eyes now practically popping out of his head as Mark approached, his body now pressed hard up against the window with nowhere to go.

"Stay away from me Mark or I'll call the police." Shane threatened

Mark smiled and pushed Shane further causing him to drop his phone, briefcase and keys to the ground. Shane searched the parking garage with his eyes only to find that is was practically empty. He then held up his hands to try and plead with the bigger man.

"Listen Mark, I'll just forget the fact that you're drunk right now and let you keep your job. All you have to do is walk away." Shane said.

Mark was in no mood to bargain. He violently grabbed Shane by the collar and slammed him against the car.

"Fuck you McMahon. You son of a bitch. You fucking stay away from Jaime." Mark yelled and then shoved Shane again.

Shane gasped for breath. The impact of the last shove nearly took the wind out of him.

"You're making a mistake." Shane choked out just barely.

"No Shane, you made the mistake when you decided to take advantage of Jaime and fuck with both our lives. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Mark warned just before whipping Shane around and taking him down to the cold hard concrete ground.

Shane did what he could to protect himself from the oncoming blows to his face and head, but Mark's rage was too much for him. Although Marks punches were sloppy, they were strong and effective. He poured years of hatred and anger into every hit. After ten solid minutes of nonstop punching, Mark had finally tired himself out.

As Mark rolled off of Shane his breathing remained heavy. Marked cursed himself for not killing the bastard but he was content by the obvious destruction he had laid upon Shane. As soon as Shane felt Mark's weight lifted from him he struggled to drag his body along the concrete and make space between him and the bigger man. The WWE's billionaire son was hardly recognizable at this point. Blood covered his face and both his shirt and tie had been practically torn from his body.

As Mark got to his feet he kept his eyes pinned on Shane. He thought briefly of both Sarah and Jaime and how Shane had betrayed him. With alcohol still coursing through his veins Mark decided to continue the punishment once he caught his breath. As he lifted his boot to deliver a kick to Shane's midsection, not caring if he landed below the belt or not, he felt the hands of two security guards grab him roughly and pull him away.

"Let me go!" Mark spat as he twisted his arms from their grip violently.

Now having one free second, Mark quickly descended on Shane with a series of kicks, until the security officers could once again regain their control.

Both officers made quick to get Mark to the ground and pin his arms behind his back. One actually considered using mase until finally another officer arrived on the scene, this time calling for additional assistance.

It took less than a few moments before the police were now surrounding Mark and putting him in the back of a squad car. When all was said and done, Mark was taken to jail and Shane was left hanging on to his life as he waited for the paramedics to arrive.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as the phone rang, both Jaime and Jeff rose to their feet immediately. Jaime dashed for the phone first, anxious to hear any news at all about Mark.

"Miss Sumner?" The unknown man on the other end asked.

"Yes." Jaime replied nervously. Her hands now shaking and sweaty.

"This is officer Michaels. We have a Mark Callaway here for booking. He'll be arrested for assault. He wanted us to contact you."

Jaime brought a hand to her face. She could hardly believe what she has just heard. Mark had been arrested. Her worst fears were now starting to come true.

"Oh my God. Is he okay? When can I see him?" She asked frantically.

"Not until tomorrow. He was pretty intoxicated. He's sleeping it off now." The officer explained. "He beat up someone pretty bad tonight ma'am. It's not looking good for him right now." The officer finished. "If charges are pressed he could be looking at 5 - 10 years."

Jaime found no words to respond as she felt her breath and all her livelihood escape her body. "Five to ten years", she repeated to herself. That was a lifetime.

As Jaime hung up the phone, Jeff approached her.

"Jaime?" He asked not knowing what was said.

Jaime turned to him slowly, her already tear stained face now losing color.

"Mark's been arrested. He went after Shane. They're charging him with assault." She replied and then fell into Jeff's arms, burying her face into his chest and letting whatever tears she had left to pour from her eyes.


	9. A Big Decision

**Chapter 9**

The following morning Jaime prepared to pick Mark up from the county jail where he was being held. It was Jeff Hardy of all people who bailed him out. While being detained, Mark's bank accounts were frozen and Jaime alone did not have the money to post bond. Jeff actually volunteered the money, and although Jaime was hesitant she knew she could trust Jeff and that it wouldn't come back to haunt her later. Mark on the other hand would not be thrilled about it but Jaime thought to herself, _tough shit_, she wanted Mark out of that place and back home as soon as possible.

Jaime was to meet Mark at noon, it was now ten o' clock, so before picking up Mark, Jaime decided she needed to pay someone a little visit. The thought of Mark spending five to ten years in prison was killing her inside. There was no way she could handle raising a baby on her own, and even though the baby's wasn't Mark's, she needed him by her side to get her though the days. Adoption wasn't out of the question. Giving up full custody to Shane or the McMahon's wasn't out of the question either. Regardless of what would end up happening with the baby, Jaime loved Mark and wanted him in her life.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jaime stood nervously outside the plain light brown colored door, and before opening it placed a hand on her stomach. The stress of the last couple of days was not only taking a toll on her physically, but mentally as well. She had already been warned by the doctor to avoid any further stress, or risk not only losing the baby, but doing some real damage to herself as well. Unfortunately for Jaime, things just seemed to keep getting worse. She had hoped that by confronting the man who had put her in this situation in the first place, she would at least be able to see some light through all this darkness. With one singular goal in mind, she needed to convince Shane not to press charges against Mark. If she could at least find console in knowing that Mark would not go to prison, then she was confident that she could get through all the rest.

When Jaime opened the door she saw Shane lying on an industry standard hospital bed. Flowers and get wells brought color to the otherwise dull room. Shane himself was hooked up to various hospital machines. His was head wrapped in bandages, his left eye discolored, he had stitches on his lip and above his right eye. The man looked as though he had been hit by a truck, but all was the result of Mark's drunken rage.

Upon seeing Jaime, Shane struggled to sit upright. He stared at her with a half smirk but underneath it all he was angrier than he initially let show through.

"Come to see the handy work of your boyfriend or is this more like a conjugal visit?" Shane asked mockingly.

In any other circumstance Jaime would have felt sorry for a guy who had just been beat up so badly, but this was Shane McMahon. The man who took advantage of her when she was drunk, and who was now using the fact that he got her pregnant as a way to keep her by his side. In Jaime's mind, Shane deserved no sympathy and he would not be getting any from her.

"Shane, Mark went after you because I told him about the baby and about the night you brought me back to your room." Jaime paused to take a breath and collect her thoughts. Anger was now swelling up inside of her. "Damn it Shane, you got me drunk and took advantage of me. What was Mark supposed to do, nothing? Please don't press charges, he only did what any man would do. Certainly you can see that." Jaime begged in desperation.

"First of all, you would have slept with me whether you were drinking or not. I only forced the issue knowing that Mark has you scared to death to leave him. Look at what he did to me. The guy is an animal and he needs to be locked up for a long time. I could give a damn how many seats he fills at the arenas." Shane replied raising his voice.

Jaime moved closer to Shane. It was obvious there would be no reasoning with him, but since Shane was in no position to stand against her, she boldly decided to emphasize her point in a more aggressive manner.

"I love Mark damn it, get it through your thick skull Shane!" She screamed at him and then grabbed the collar of his hospital gown to make the point.

Shane immediately retaliated by grabbing her wrist and squeezing it tightly.

"Shane, stop, you're hurting me." Jaime begged grimacing in pain.

Shane smiled. The fact that she had come to beg him not to press charges against Mark amused him.

"Love hurts Jaime. You should know that. Look at who you live with." As Jaime struggled to break free, Shane held his grip on her. "I've never had to chase a woman and I don't plan on it now. " Shane threatened.

Then, pulling her down closer to him he yanked her roughly causing her to lose her balance and fall close enough to him that he could reach up and force his mouth onto hers. Jaime pulled away immediately and slapped him hard in the face, leaving Shane with a sick smirk.

Shane had no intention of disappearing from Jaime's life after sleeping with her, but the fact that Mark had now sent him to the hospital made it a whole different story. Shane wanted Mark to pay for what he had done and the best way to do that was through the one thing he knew he cared about the most, and that was Jaime.

"Stay away from me Shane or I swear I'll…" Jaime started but was interrupted.

"You'll what? Tell Mark? Good, I want him to rot in prison for the rest of his life. The sooner you learn he's no good for you the happier you will be. Think of the baby, Jaime, our baby." Shane replied reminding Jaime that he would now be a part of her life forever.

Jaime knew she had lost. She had hoped that by coming to see Shane that she could convince him to drop the charges against Mark, she now knew that was a mistake. Shane was a McMahon and pay back was not something they took lightly.

"You can't force me to love you Shane. The only way you'll ever fuck me again is over my dead body." Jaime spat, just before opening the door to leave.

"Don't be so sure Jaime, you certainly made it easy enough the first time now didn't you?" Shane replied full of himself and confident of the fact that he would sleep with her again and then some.

Jaime immediately felt sick to her stomach. As she saw Shane smiling at her she slammed the door and ran out of the hospital as fast as she could.

Oooooooooooo

When Jaime arrived at the building where Mark had been detained, she struggled to control her tears. She knew she had made a mistake by confronting Shane, but she felt she had no choice. As Mark emerged looking worse for wear she straightened up and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want him to know just how much anguish all of this was putting her through.

After wiping away the last of her tears, Jaime got out of her car and went to hug Mark. She had been longing to hold him and needed to know that he still loved her. After all, the last time she had seen him was just before telling him about the baby.

"Hi baby." Jaime greeted, gently placing a hand on Mark's face. She noticed right away the bruises on his knuckles. "Oh my God, your hand, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Guess I got a little carried away." Mark responded uncaringly.

Since his arrest, Mark had plenty of time to think about Jaime, Shane the baby and what he wanted. The way he saw it, Shane raped Jaime, but it didn't matter, she was now pregnant with his child. Mark simply could not live with that, and he certainly wasn't about to raise the child as if it was his own.

Jaime studied Mark's eyes. They were tired and sad. He looked as if he had aged 10 years in the face. Jaime wanted to get him home so the both of them could simply hold each other, even if it was only for a few moments. She didn't want to talk, she only wanted to feel again how it used to be before their argument about Jeff and the night Shane got her pregnant. She stood up on her tippy toes hinting that she wanted to kiss him, but Mark turned coldly away.

"Jaime, please, not now." He demanded.

"Mark, please, I need to know you still love me." Jaime replied hoping to feel Mark's soft eyes on her.

Mark though held his eyes toward the ground. He could barely look at her, because when he did all he saw was Shane's smug face. Mark could no longer think with his heart. If that was the case he would have taken Jaime into his arms and held her, determined never to let her go no matter what stood in their way. But Mark's anger and pride were the stronger of his emotions right now than love.

Jaime was starting to lose what little hope she had left. Mark's refusal to even touch her was evidence enough that the love they once shared was now tainted.

"Mark please don't do this. I need you. Shane intends on pressing charges, the officer said you could be facing five to ten years. Mark I love you. I want to fight this together. I'll tell the judge he raped me and that's why you went after him. We can win." Jaime begged hoping to get some kind of response from the man before her.

"No Jaime, what I did to Shane I've been wanting to do for a long time. It had nothing to do with you." Mark lied. It had everything to do with Jaime. "Maybe me spending ten years in jail is the best thing for everybody." Mark finished coldly.

"That's bullshit Mark and you know it. Just come home with me baby, please." Jaime once again begged.

Mark wanted Jaime in his life more than anything and he hated himself for having been so cold, but he truly felt there was no other alternative. He would gladly spend the rest of his days in jail than have to live with the reality that Jaime would never fully be his. It was this conclusion that led him to react harsher than he knew he needed to.

"I don't love you anymore Jaime, now leave me the fuck alone!" He demanded and then shoved Jaime away to emphasis the point.

The strength of which Mark used to push Jaime almost knocked her to the ground, but she was able to hold her balance. Instead she stood back away from Mark with a hand held to her face in disbelief. It was like she didn't know Mark at all.

"That little asshole was right Jaime, I'm not good enough for you. You need a man willing to deal with all this shit. I'm not. Maybe the man you need is Jeff Hardy, he's a sensitive guy right? That's not me. I refuse to have anything to do with that little bastard Shane McMahon's child. I'm sorry Jaime but it's over." Mark replied harshly and then turned to leave.

Where he was going he had no clue, how he would get there he didn't care. But whatever the future held, for now it would be without Jaime Sumner.

**A/N: Okay people, here's where I need you. What would you prefer to see? Should Mark go back to Jaime? Should Jaime go to Jeff? Should Mark go to jail? Should Shane go to jail? Should Vince or another character get involved? Any and all ideas are welcome. Please leave me a PM and let me know. Also, don't forget to leave a review so I know people are actually reading this story and are interested. THANK YOU!**


	10. Smackdown

**Chapter 10**

The days that followed were long and hard for Jaime. As every minute passed she prayed that Mark would walk through the door to their home and that everything from Shane raping her, to her being pregnant, to Mark leaving, would all just be a bad dream. She knew better though. She wanted to know that Mark was okay and the not knowing anything at all was killing her. News of his arrest would have surely made its way throughout the locker room by the end of the night. She wondered if he would even show up for Smackdown, or if Vince had already called him to let him know he was fired. It wasn't like Shane would go out of his way to keep what Mark had done to him a secret. Based on Jaime's earlier conversation, Shane was all too happy to tell the world that Mark was some sort of animal who needed to be locked away.

As these thoughts continued to haunt Jaime throughout the day, she did the one thing she felt she needed to do. So despite the fact that she felt like total shit and knew she needed her rest, she grabbed her car keys and decided to drive the three hours to Boston, where Smackdown was being taped. Her hope was that Mark would be there and she could somehow get some answers and new hope for their future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jaime finally arrived backstage at Smackdown she was a nervous wreck. She nodded congenially to wrestlers she knew through either Mark or Jeff as they passed her by, all the while trying desperately to hide her current anxiety.

"Jaime, wait up." She heard a voice with a southern twang call out to her. There was no mistaking that the voice belonged to Jeff Hardy, and it came as a relief to Jaime.

When Jeff reached her, he was almost out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff was surprised to see her given the fact that Mark hadn't shown up to the arena yet and there were rumors that Vince had placed him under suspension.

"Jeff, I need to find Mark." She told him anxiously.

A confused look crossed over Jeff's face.

"Mark? He's not here tonight darlin', he was apparently suspended by Vince." Jeff responded and then quickly realized that Jaime had no idea.

Immediately tears swelled up in Jaime's eyes.

"Damn it, all of this is my fault. All of it!" Jaime declared.

"Honey, don't do this to yourself. We all make mistakes. Nobody forced Mark to go after Shane, he did it himself. Maybe this suspension will give him a chance to clear his head." Jeff suggested, trying everything he could to calm her down.

None of it was any consolation to Jaime. She could hardly blame Mark for leaving her and the fact that he was now possibly facing prison time sickened her to the core. She needed to find Mark to let him know she would do anything in her power to help him beat whatever charges would be brought against him. She also wanted more than anything to beg him to stay. With everything going on, she just couldn't imagine raising a child on her own, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask Shane for any help. As far as Jaime was concerned, Shane could take all his money and shove it up his ass.

"Jeff, he left me. I haven't heard from him in days. I'm scared to death." Jaime replied, just before covering her face to hide more tears.

Jeff pulled her gently into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Mark will be fine. He'll clear his head and figure it all out. He loves you Jaime, he wouldn't just throw it all away like that." Jeff told her, although not confident in what he was saying at all.

Jeff stroked Jaime's hair as she continued to cry. This was the last place she needed to be and he knew it. He wanted to get her out of there before people came around and started asking questions. There were just too many busy bodies on the roster and Jeff didn't want Jaime to half to endure their whispers.

"First thing's first. Let's get you out of here. Then, tomorrow you need to go to the police and tell them what Shane did." Jeff started, but before he could explain that going to the police may help Mark in his defense, he was rudely interrupted.

"What did Shane do?" Shane McMahon asked smugly, not happy at all to see Jeff holding Jaime the way he was.

Both Jaime and Jeff pulled away from each other and looked at the dark haired man in front of them. Although Shane still brandished a few cuts and bruises on his face, he looked one hundred times better than when Jaime last saw him at the hospital.

"You know what you did Shane." Jeff spat.

Shane raised an eyebrow over at Jaime. He didn't appreciate the fact that Jeff seemed to be so obviously in their business. Shane was never a big fan of either Matt or Jeff. In his mind the title of daredevil and risk taker belonged to him, not the Hardy's. It was one of the reason's Shane managed to squeeze in big spots in all his pay per view matches, while guys like Matt and Jeff remained in mid card status even though both were more than capable of executing those same maneuvers.

"What I do is none of your business Hardy. And by the way, I'm quite sure Mark wouldn't appreciate you having your hands all over Miss Sumner here." Shane replied stepping closer to Jaime and then pulling her arm to move her closer to him and away from Jeff.

Jeff took one step forward. He hated seeing Jaime pushed around like she was a piece of property and not a person.

"Take your hands off her Shane." Jeff demanded.

"Uh, that's Mr. McMahon." Shane replied spitefully to Jeff, then he turned his attention to Jaime. "Jaime, I find it odd that you're here when Mark isn't. Surely you know about his suspension." Shane mocked.

Jaime's heart fell to the floor. Shane was no dummy and he had suddenly put two and two together. The last thing Jaime wanted was for him to discover that Mark had decided to leave her. It was what Shane wanted all along. With Mark out of the picture, Shane would assume that Jaime was now free game and that he could have his way with her.

"Uh, I , uh.." Jaime stuttered, not knowing what to say. She did not want Shane knowing the truth.

"I invited her." Jeff stepped in.

Again, Shane raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, a smirk now stretched across his face.

"Nice try Jeff." Shane replied, then again turned to Jaime. "I suppose the truth was just too much for Mark to take. What kind of man would leave his pregnant girlfriend anyway? Thank God he's not the father." Shane finished, winking at Jaime.

"You bastard!" Jaime replied and then without warning drove her knee straight up between Shane's legs and connected hard with crotch.

Shane immediately doubled over in pain almost falling to the floor, but keeping his balance. Jeff in the meantime pulled Jaime back over toward him and away from Shane. If it was up to her she would have sent Shane right back to the hospital.

"Fuck you, (cough) both of you." Shane said looking up at both Jaime and Jeff while holding his groin. "You can't change the way things are Jaime (cough). And Jeff if you're smart you'll stick to fucking ring rats and keep your nose from where it doesn't belong." Shane choked out as he tried desperately to regain his composure.

Neither Jeff nor Jaime replied. Instead, Jeff pulled Jaime away even further as they watched Shane find the nearest wall to lean on, still doubled over coughing in pain.

"Let's get out of here. I think you made your point." Jeff whispered over to Jaime and then led her down the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as soon as Jaime and Jeff were outside the arena, Jaime's breathing became heavy as if she was suffering from an asthma attack.

"Oh my God Jeff, I don't feel too good right now. If Shane knows Mark left me he'll do whatever he can to try and make me be with him. I know he will. He'll do it just to piss Mark off." Jaime said placing a hand to her chest and trying to control her breathing.

Jeff placed his arm around Jaime's waist in order to keep her from falling over.

"You can't drive back home tonight Jaime in this condition. I'll get you a hotel room." He told her.

In the back of his mind Jeff wasn't so sure that Mark was completely out of Jaime's life, but at the same time he felt the need to protect her. Getting her a hotel room so she could get some rest was the first step, he only prayed that his heart would not get him too far into trouble.


	11. A Little History

**Chapter 11**

When Jeff and Jaime entered the hotel suit where Jaime would be staying for the night, Jeff helped her immediately to the bed. The poor girl was exhausted both mentally and physically and Jeff had some real concerns for her health as well as for the baby she was carrying.

"Lay here, and try to relax. I'll get you some water." Jeff told her and smiled trying to offer her whatever comfort he possibly could.

Jaime smiled back. Jeff had to have one of the sexiest smiles she had ever seen. It's what had drawn her to him the first time they met. It was easy at a time like this to reminisce about the good old days, anything to get the thoughts of what the future held out of her mind. The days when she and Jeff were single, carefree and there were no strings attached to any moments of intimacy they had shared. She was an attractive looking woman and he was a good looking man. The chemistry they shared in the bed room was overwhelming. But in Jaime's mind, the best part about meeting Jeff in the first place was that if she hadn't, she never would have met Mark.

Jaime recalled the day Jeff had taken her to a show and introduced her to several of the Superstars backstage. Most of them she could have cared less about, but as soon as she met Mark she knew she was in love. There was something so magnetic about him. Jeff could tell right away that Jaime was smitten with the much older, more mature man. Jeff was actually the one who encouraged her to pursue a relationship with Mark. Everyone had known that Mark had recently divorced his wife, and although he wasn't looking to jump into anything serious, he welcomed the opportunity to play the field a bit.

The day that Mark finally decided to ask Jaime out on a real date, as opposed to meeting up with common acquaintances and sharing a drink, was a day that Jaime will never forget. Just thinking about it brought a smile to her face. Despite his rough and intimidating exterior, Jaime had discovered that there was so much more to The Undertaker than what met the eye. She used to tell him he was the most soulful man she had ever met. That was the only word she could find to describe him. Mark had soul. And Mark had passion. It was the mixture of the two that made Jaime decide that there would never be another man in her life. Mark was the one she wanted to marry, and until recently, she was certain it would happen.

"Here you go sweetie." Jeff said as he returned with a glass of water.

Jaime sat up from the bed and drank it. She was thankful that Jeff insisted she not drive the three hours back to her place. She desperately needed to sleep and the only thing that being at home would do is remind her that Mark was gone and she was alone.

"Thanks Jeff. I don't know how to repay you for all this." Jaime confessed.

Jeff smiled back at her. He expected nothing in return.

As Jeff watched Jaime lie back down on the bed and curl herself up under the covers, he couldn't help but to think about how beautiful she really was as he stroked her soft hair lightly. It was almost as if she were a delicate child waiting for someone to hold her and make things better. There was a part of him that desired to be the one to do that. But Jeff would never betray Mark in that way, that was more Shane's style. Shane would have no problem stepping in on someone else's, for lack of a better word, territory. It was exactly what he did with Mark's ex-wife Sara. Back then, Mark had been on the road a lot since he was at that time the WWE Champion. Not only was he busy doing shows night after night, but he was also busy doing promotional autograph signings and appearances. The schedule was taking its toll on both him and Sara. Shane had gotten to know Sara quite well through his once friendship with Mark. The three of them had often hung out together after shows and both he and Mark had an affinity toward motorcycles and having a good time. Little did Mark know though that Shane had also developed an affinity toward his wife as well. Shane knew Mark's schedule was wearing on Sara and that's when he decided to move in and take advantage of her behind Mark's back. For Shane, it was always a nice easy fuck, whenever and wherever he wanted it. For Sara, it was a good way to bury the pain she felt during Mark's absence. She needed to feel a man's touch and Shane provided that for her. The rest is what they call history.

Jeff would never do that though. Although dirty thoughts of actually sleeping with Jaime stole into his mind every now and then, he is after all only human, he cared too much for Jaime to use her like that. He knew how deep her love for Mark was and always will be, and despite the fact he hated how Mark had chosen to leave her, he knew Mark truly loved Jaime as well. So when Jaime finally dosed off to sleep, Jeff kissed her on the forehead, found the nearest chair to crash on, and whispered "goodnight".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Vince was finishing up some final notes from Smackdown, he checked the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost midnight.

"Damn it, another late night." He cursed to himself.

It was no secret that Vince was a workaholic, but even he had sense enough to know that working until midnight was a little extreme, especially when the workday started a 7:00am.

So when Vince heard a knock at his office door, he almost blew his top.

"What is it damn it!" He screamed.

"It's me dad." Shane said as he peaked in through the doorway.

"Shane, why are you still here?" Vince asked sternly inviting him in.

Shane tried to think of a good answer. Ever since finding out that Mark was suspended, Shane had been wanting to talk to his father. But before that happened, he had some business to attend to with a certain Smackdown diva. The fact that he was still reeling a bit from the impact of Jaime's knee to his groin earlier made it more difficult to simply get a quickie.

"I was catching up with some of the guys." He replied.

"Okay, what do you want Shane." Vince responded with obvious irritation in his voice.

"We need to talk about Mark. He should be fired dad for what he did to me, not just suspended. He put me in the hospital. Why didn't you fire him?" Shane asked.

"I have my reasons Shane." Vince replied.

Shane turned away scratching his head and completely irritated with his father's nonchalant answer.

"Is it money? You're afraid to let him go because you know TNA will sign him, right?" Shane replied knowing his father all too well.

"That's part of it." Vince confessed.

"Fuck Mark. He's going to jail anyway, I'm pressing charges against him tomorrow." Shane ranted as he was about to storm out the door.

"Wait a second Shane." Vince called to his son and then walked over to the door and closed it. "I spoke to Mark. He told me why he went after you, and while I don't agree with what he did, I was more than a little concerned about the fact that someone is out there now carrying your child." Vince replied.

Shane was shocked. He never would have expected that Mark would actually let that little secret out. As far as Shane was concerned, Mark had way too much pride to admit that the woman he had fallen in love with was now carrying another man's baby. Shane himself was proud to use it against him, but he by no means wanted his father to find out.

"I thought she was on the pill. I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident." Shane said trying to defend himself.

Vince had heard enough.

"An accident? Is that what you call it, an accident? Damn it Shane I'm tired of cleaning up your messes. I am not going to lose millions of dollars simply because you want to go off fucking anything with boobs." Vince yelled. The veins in his head now starting to show.

"How is this going to cost you?" Shane made the mistake of asking.

"Because Shane, whether you like it or not, Mark is an asset to this company. With him gone, whether it be fired or in jail, our competition gets stronger and we lose business." Vince now moved up close to Shane and grabbed him roughly by the collar. "So son, let me make this clear, you will not press charges and if you do it will be over my dead body!"

After giving Shane a hard cold stare, Vince let him go and then stormed out the door, slamming it hard behind him.


	12. Awakening

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Jeff found himself startled out of a deep sleep by a horrific scream coming from Jaime, who was still lying on the bed.

"Jaime, are you okay?" He asked as he rushed over to her as quickly as he could.

When he reached her, she had her arms wrapped around her stomach while curled up tightly. It was obvious she was in a great deal of pain. Jaime was a pretty tough cookie, but she could not hold back her tears. The cramping she felt in her lower abdomen was worse than anything she had ever felt in her life.

"Jeff, I need a doctor." She said, barely able to get her words out before letting out another scream.

"Fuck." Jeff said to himself as he scooped her off the bed and carried her to his car, despite the fact that he was still barefoot and had no shirt on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jeff sped into the drop off area of the Emergency room at the local hospital, his mind raced. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what was happening. Jaime was having a miscarriage.

"It's going to be okay Jaime." He said trying hard to console her as he once again carried her to get her inside.

As soon as some of the medical staff saw Jeff come through the double doors, and the painful look on Jaime's face, they raced to get her a room as soon as possible.

"We'll take over from here sir. If you can just get her checked in at the front desk." A nurse instructed Jeff.

While the medical staff placed Jaime in a wheelchair and wheeled her away, Jeff watched helpless as they turned the corner and out of his sight. His heart had sunk down to his stomach. He'd been around wrestling for a long time, but never before had he seen someone in so much pain. The stress had finally gotten the best of Jaime and the baby. Based on the amount of blood that now stained the hotel bed, there was no question the baby would not survive. Jeff only hoped now that Jaime would.

"I need to find Mark." Jeff said to himself.

So pulling out his cell phone he dialed the number of the only man he knew might know where Mark could be.

"Hello?" The deep voiced man on the other end answered.

"Vince, its Jeff Hardy. I need to get in touch with Mark Calaway." Jeff responded frantically.

"Jeff? Everything okay?" Vince asked truly concerned. It was obvious from the serious tone in Jeff's voice that something was terribly wrong.

"No. Jaime's having a miscarriage. I need to tell Mark, she needs him now." Jeff responded.

Immediately Vince put everything together. Mark had explained before his suspension why he beat up Shane, and part of it had to do with the fact that Jaime was pregnant with Shane's child. The baby that Jaime was miscarrying was Shane's.

"Okay Jeff, where are you at? I'll call Mark and have him get there as soon as possible." Vince replied reassuredly.

"Thanks Vince." Jeff said and then hung up.

As soon as Vince had hung up the phone he called Mark.

"Mark, you need to get to Boston. Jaime's having a miscarriage and from what Jeff said it sounds pretty serious." Vince explained. "Take the company jet if you need to. I insist.". Vince said.

Mark could barely believe what he was hearing. For the past several weeks he had gone back to a few of his old habits. One in particular was staying up late at night and drinking until dawn. The loneliness he was feeling as a result of his decision to leave Jaime had been haunting him in the form of a bottle and a few one night stands. He had been trying desperately to get over her, but the simple fact is he was failing miserably, and probably always would. Vince's phone call only sped up the inevitable. Mark would return to Jaime to be by her side, regardless of whether the baby survived or not. He would be damned if he was going to let Shane McMahon be the father of that baby, or be the one to try and console her with his deceptions and manipulations should the baby not make it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Mark had reached the hospital it was almost 8 o' clock in the evening. The first person he saw as he approached Jaime's room was Jeff Hardy. Jeff had been there the whole time. He was determined to stay until Mark got there and didn't care if Mark was bothered by the fact they were together when all this happened or not.

In any other circumstance, Mark would have gone through the roof. His jealous nature had always seemed to get the best of him especially when it came to the young Hardy. This time though it was much different. For one, Jeff was a good guy and deep down inside Mark knew that. He knew Jeff was there as a friend and they both wanted the same thing, for Jaime to be okay. Secondly, and most importantly, Jaime was in the hospital and God only knew what condition she was in both mentally and physically. Mark knew this was no time to for macho man bullshit.

"How's she doing?" Mark asked Jeff anxiously, but still with that familiar deep, monotone voice.

"I haven't been in to see her. Doctors say she's been resting." Jeff replied. He was glad Mark had finally made it.

If there was a silver lining in any of this, it would be that Mark would realize he'd made a mistake by leaving Jaime.

Mark nodded his head to the younger Hardy. The simple act of extending his hand to the man that Jaime one slept with, was a monumental act, but it was one that Mark felt needed to be done.

"Thanks Jeff." He said holding his hand out.

Jeff looked at the hand and smiled.

"No problem bro. She's an awesome girl." He said shaking it.

Mark held his stern stare, but inside he appreciated the words.

As soon as Mark and Jeff finished shaking hands, Mark looked toward the door where Jaime's room was. Nothing had been more harder for him than this moment right now. A mixture of emotions ran through Mark's body; some of relief. Relief that Jaime was no longer carrying Shane's baby and that she herself had not suffered any permanent physical damage. Some of anger. Anger that Jaime had to go through such pain., more pain than he could ever imagine. And finally, and most importantly, emotions of guilt. Mark couldn't help but to feel guilty for what had happened. The simple fact was that the doctors had warned Jaime to avoid stress. If only he had stayed by her side despite the fact that she was carrying Shane's baby, maybe none of this would have happened. It's not like he wanted to father the bastard's child, but he could have at least been there for Jaime to guide her toward other alternatives. But instead, he had been spending the last several days with his head buried in a bottle. Funny thing about guilt, regardless of the fact if you are right or wrong, it eats away at you until you start believing in your own self pity.

When Mark opened the door to Jaime's room he found her sound asleep. She was huddled what appeared to be peacefully under the covers with several IV's attached to her body. Despite the fact the she looked to be resting comfortably, Mark knew better. She was in a fucking hospital and had just lost her baby. No one sleeps comfortably in those circumstances.

As Mark drew near he was careful not to wake her. He cursed himself over and over again for her even having to be there in the first place. Unbeknownst to him, she would have lost the baby anyway. Shane was trying to make their lives hell. Even if Mark wouldn't have left, Jaime would still have to deal with the ongoing reminder that the baby she was carrying was Shane McMahon's. That alone was enough to drive her over the edge.

Mark looked around Jaime's room. God how he hated hospitals. They were cold, stark and morbid. Ironically for Mark, hospitals were very much like the Undertaker character he played on TV, and even though Mark shared many of those same characteristics, being forced to visit a hospital was not something he looked forward to doing. Despite all this, Mark was happy to see Jaime after so long. He took a seat next to her hospital bed and immediately stroked her silky hair softly. In his mind, she was fucking beautiful and sometimes he wondered how a guy like him was able to win the heart of such a hot looking woman.

"Oh my God Jaime, I'm sorry." He whispered, not expecting that she would hear him.

Then suddenly to Mark's surprise, Jaime began to stir. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt someone's presence. A warm, comfortable presence. As she slowly opened her eyes, she fully expected to see Jeff Hardy by her side, instead what she got was the man that meant everything to her. What she got was Mark Calaway.

"Mark?" She asked softly, still trying to wake from her blur. The drugs were finally starting to wear off.

"Yeah baby, it's me." Mark said, kissing her on the forehead.

Jaime tried to pull herself up slightly to get a better look. She still wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if this was real.

"Oh my God, Mark." She said, finally realizing that is was him as her vision came into focus.

Mark forced a slight smile only because he didn't want to cry. There were only two times in Mark's life when he could recall crying. Once when he was five and once when he was twelve and his mother had passed away. Since then he was determined to never cry again. Sorrow was an emotion Mark tried desperately to cover with strength and toughness. It was the only way he knew how to deal with it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"I lost the baby Mark." Jaime confessed and then fell into tears.

As Jaime buried her face in her hands, Mark moved closer to her, tucking his arm under her shoulders and bringing her closer to him for an embrace.

"Fuck Mark, I don't know why I'm crying, I should be happy right?" She asked with tears still filling her eyes.

It was a question that not even Mark could answer. Knowing that Jaime was no longer carrying Shane's baby was of course a relief. But at the same time a child is a child. From the moment of conception, that child becomes part of the woman. It's hard to ignore the fact that there is something growing inside of you and that it could one day be a living, breathing thing.

"I don't know Jaime. All I know is I was wrong to leave you. You shouldn't be here. It's my fault." Mark confessed, almost cursing to himself out loud.

"You're wrong Mark. Shane is the one responsible for all this. Shane is the one who took advantage of me and got me pregnant." Jaime said sucking up her tears and giving Mark a reality check. "It's over now Mark. I just want to go home."

Mark pulled Jaime into him even closer. There was no need to respond. It was over and he was once again back where he belonged.

**A/N: Sorry for all the mushy drama. I got totally pulled in and I have to confess I am a bit buzzed (so if there are typos, please forgive me. Anyway, is this the end? I have one (maybe two) more scenes planned to tie up lose ends, but if there is anything else you think I should cover, please let me know now so I can incorporate it into my story. Please review. This was the most dramatic scene I've written so I'd really like to know what you think good or bad. Thank you all!!!!**


	13. Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 13**

"Looks like you're off the hook." Vince McMahon told his son as soon as Shane walked through the door.

"What do you mean?" Shane replied with a confused look on his face.

"Jaime had a miscarriage." Vince said frankly, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. A mixture of emotions stole into his mind. One was of course relief. Once again, Shane McMahon would not have to deal with the results of his careless and immoral behavior. With this news, Shane was almost certain he would be back on Vince's good side in no time. On the other hand, Jaime would prove even more difficult to manipulate. As far as Shane was concerned, the fact that Mark had chosen to leave Jaime and was gone on suspension allotted him at least a little time to seduce Jaime. Her miscarriage only made it more important for him to work quickly. Mark would soon be back on the roster and Shane would need to stay out of his sight or risk another trip to the hospital.

Shane faked concern but did not reply. Instead he simply nodded to Vince and started to walk away. 

"Shane." Vince called out. "Leave Jaime alone. If you want to sleep around to satisfy whatever needs you're trying to satisfy, fine, but you better make damn sure you stay away from anyone that could interfere with the ability of this company to make money. That means divas, diva contestants, and girlfriends or wives of anyone currently under a WWE contract." Vince demanded sternly.

Shane smirked. When it came to Jaime there was no way he would leave her alone. Not just yet anyway. For one, she was the best fuck Shane had, had in a long time despite the fact that the girl was for the most part unconscious. Something about Jaime turned Shane on, and Shane was not the type of guy to let something go until he was through getting what he wanted. He wanted the best and in his mind Jaime was it. Additionally he needed to show Mark that liquor had nothing to do with their first fuck, Shane would get Jaime to sleep with him whenever and wherever he wanted.

Secondly, Shane had something to prove. He wanted to prove to Mark that he was a McMahon and you just don't fuck with a McMahon. For Shane to sleep with Jaime one more time would be the straw that broke the camels back.

"Yes sir." Shane responded obediently and then exited the office.

Vince watched his son leave and shook his head. His next phone call would be to inform Mark that he could return to work. Even though Mark had not finished serving his entire suspension, Vince wanted him back in the ring. Mark had been through enough. Getting back in the ring would be good for him. Also, Vince was losing money, and that pissed him off even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Mark and Jaime headed in the arena, Mark pulled Jaime close to him. 

"You know you don't have to be here. The doctor said to not try and take it too fast." Mark said as he brushed a piece of hair away from Jaime's face.

It had been a week now since the miscarriage, and the moment Mark got Jaime home he had been waiting on her hand and foot, demanding she stay in bed until she was fully recovered. The guilt he felt still lingered in the back of his mind, but more so than that, he loved Jaime more than anything. He had figured that out the moment he left her and decided he would try to live his life on his own. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her in his life. His career was almost coming to an end and at the end of the day he didn't want to live the rest of his life a lonely, bitter man, sleeping with a different woman every night simply to avoid the thought of what might have been.

"Damn Mark, I've been laying around for four days straight. Coming on the road with you is the best thing for me." Jaime thought more about her last statement. "For us." She finished.

Mark looked at Jaime and smiled. Not many people got to see what a gentle smile Mark actually had, but Jaime did and she loved it.

"I have to meet with Vince, you sure you'll be okay?" He asked her, always the protector.

"I'll be fine." She reassured.

Mark raised an eyebrow. He knew she could take care of herself and that she had plenty of friends backstage. Even still, he wanted to be there for her just in case.

"I love you babe." He said and then took her face in his hands and kissed her with a gentle passion that only he knew how.

For Jaime, no matter what the circumstances, Mark's kisses were the thing she missed most about him. He was all man, but behind it all was something more sensual and deeper than anything she had ever felt from a kiss.

"Better head in. Can't keep the old man waiting." Mark said regarding Vince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Mark sat in Vince's makeshift office, Jaime headed to food services to get something to eat. During the whole time leading up to the miscarriage and shortly thereafter, she had completely lost her appetite. It was only recently she regained it back again and it seemed to her she was trying to make up for weeks worth of not eating.

As she stood by the table picking up various pieces of fruits and cheeses, a man approached her. It was the last person she had hoped to see. Shane McMahon.

"Shane?" Jaime said, startled to find him there with no one else around.

Shane laughed slightly.

"Jaime, you say that like you're surprised to see me here. I own part of this company remember. The question is, what are you doing here?" Shane asked, still unaware that Vince had lifted Mark's suspension earlier than expected.

"I'm here with..." But before Jaime could finish, Shane cut her off. He had his own agenda. He could care less why she was there, the important this is, she was, and she was alone.

"Listen, I know things between us have been a little rough, but I want you to know that, that baby meant as much to me as I'm sure it did to you." Shane said trying hard to hide a smirk.

Jaime was growing nauseous. It was now a common occurrence everytime she ran into Shane. Shane continued.

"Mark should pay for everything he's put you through. This whole miscarriage thing is his fault. I know you don't want to hear it Jaime, especially from me, but you're better off without him." Shane finished.

_What the hell is he talking about? Does he not realize that me and Mark are back together?_ Jaime thought to herself.

"Go to hell Shane. Mark is more of a man than you will ever be." Jaime spat and then threw her plate of food at him just to emphasize the point.

The famous McMahon smirk was now visible on Shane's face as he wiped whatever food was left on his suit and tie. The fact that he could so easily get a rise out of Jaime amused him. He was actually enjoying how angry she was getting. As long as it didn't result in a kick to the groin like the last time they ran into each other, he would continue to mess with Jaime's head. He was truly convinced that she would want him just as bad as he wanted her. It would only take a little charm and convincing that Mark would never be able to make her happy like he could. Especially in the sack.

As Shane's eyes ran over Jaime's body and then stopped momentarily to study her breast, Jaime looked around to see if there was anyone near. Still no one.

"Jaime, if you weren't attracted to me you never would have slept with me in the first place. I can give you what you want." Shane replied stepping closer to her.

Then slowly Shane tilted his head slightly to kiss her on the lips. She immediately slapped him in the face.

Shane's head twisted backwards from the impact. _Fucking bitch_, he thought to himself, but the words never escaped his lips.

"Don't make me sick Shane." Jaime replied.

"Okay, how about if I just cut right to the chase and make you moan like you did that night I got you pregnant. Just because you lost one baby doesn't mean we can't try to make another one." Shane replied smugly just before he grabbed both her arms in order to keep her from hitting him again., and then pushed her back until he was practically on top of her and she was laying down on the table where food lie.

As Jaime struggled beneath Shane's weight, Shane pressed his lips against hers and then quickly moved a hand to caress her breast. This however was all the action Shane would get from Jaime as he felt a hand violently pull him away from her and then slam him against the opposite wall.

As soon as Jaime felt Shane's weight lifted from her she opened her eyes in time to see him land hard to the ground with Mark standing over him ready to inflict more damage.

Shane held up his hands in innocence.

"Mark, what the fuck are you doing here? You're on suspension." Shane replied, shocked to see Mark even at the arena.

"You and your dad need to talk more often boy." Mark responded and then grabbed Shane by the collar and lifted him to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Shane stuttered out.

"I mean Vince and I just had a little conversation. He didn't look too happy by the time we were though." Mark replied as he gave Shane a good hard shake at the end.

A deer in headlights look came over Shane's face as he looked into the man known has The Undertaker's squinting eyes.

"Listen Mark, let me go. I wasn't going to do anything, Jaime and I were just talking." Shane begged. He now realized that whatever power he had being Vince's son was now gone. It had suddenly become painfully apparent to Shane that his father's loyalty in this matter was with Mark.

Mark smirked in Shane's direction.

"Okay boy, I'll let you go, but let me make one thing clear. If you ever fucking touch Jaime again I'll make sure you pay for the rest of your miserable life. By the time I'm through with you Vince will wish he never had a son, and your entire trust fund, share holdings, stock ownership and everything else will be gone." Mark threatened, shoving Shane away from him, and watched as Shane's back crashed hard against the wall. The pained expression on Shane's face confirming the impact of the shove.

Mark may not have had the answers to everything, but there was one thing he learned after twenty plus years of wrestling. The best way to make a McMahon suffer is through their pocketbooks. And Mark had done just that with Shane. During his conversation with Vince, Mark told Vince that if Shane doesn't stay away from him and Jaime, he would quit the company and go to every wrestling internet site he could find to spill all of the McMahon's dirty little secrets, including the details of how Jaime actually got pregnant. That alone was enough to send Vince through the roof, and Shane would find out soon enough just how angry Vince could get as he hurried off to find him.

Jaime collected herself as best she could as Mark now directed his attention in her direction. She brushed herself off and pulled the hair away from her face.

"You okay?" Mark asked her as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Jaime shook her head yes and then wiped away a tear. She was terrified of what might have happened had Mark not been there.

"Oh my God Mark, is it over?" She asked. And by "it" she meant everything. Shane, the secrets, the heartaches, the jealousy, everything.

Mark stared into Jaime's eyes. He thought for a moment. But also wanted to embellish the tenderness in her face. How anyone could hurt such a beautiful woman was beyond him, and he vowed to himself in that very moment, that he would never intentionally hurt her again.

"I can't promise you anything thing Jaime, but yeah, it's over." Mark replied simply and then took her into his arms.

As Jaime rested the side of her face into Mark's chest she knew exactly what he meant. He was a man of few words, but there was never anything hiding between them. Mark and Jaime had fought through all the crap, what lie ahead of them was the future. There would be no more misunderstandings. There would be no more outside interferences. If anyone was going to break them up now it would be them, and in Mark's mind, that just wasn't going to happen.

The End?

**A/N: So what do you think, is this the end? I really hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to hear your feedback. It's been very helpful and makes it so much more fun to continue writing. Thank you everyone!!!**


End file.
